Cake And Kai Hiwatari
by Talis Quia
Summary: Kai Hiwatari likes cake, as does Tyson Kinomiya. So, what does that say about them? [Tyson-Kai]
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

**Note: Enjoy!**

**Pairing: Tyson/Kai**

**Rating: PG 13**

**Cake And Kai Hiwatari**

**_By Talis Quia_**

****

_When entering a room, there are two different kinds of people, some say: "Here I am!" And the others: "There you are!"_

**Chapter One**

I was sitting on the ground of Kai's room. Somehow I always ended up there, no matter what I did or why. It must have been the aura of the room.

The silence was unbearably. Kai was at it again, reading one of those fat books, I wouldn't be able to even start. It must have had the weight of a ton. I stared at the cover, squinting to see what the book was called. I couldn't read the title.

"Kai, do you like cake?" I asked out of curiosity. He raised his eyebrows and stared at me.

"You're asking me if I like cake?"

"Uhuh."

"Yeah I do." He replied and continued reading.

"I do too. Do you know what happens to people who eat cake?" I asked, just because. He put down the book, glared at me with that scary eyes of his and cocked his head to the right.

"Eventually they die." He answered calmly. I blinked and grinned at his drop-dead logical and morbid answer. Just gotta love the guy.

"Uhuh. And do you know what happens to people who don't eat cake?" I asked.

"…wha?" He asked after a while. "What happens to people who _don't_ eat cake?"

"Yeah, do you know what happens to people who _don't_ eat cake?"

"They die too." He stated.

"No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"Well…they won't eat cake."

"What?"

"I asked what happens to people who don't eat cake – they won't eat cake!" I said triumphantly.

"You know what?" He said frowning. "You're stupid."

"Only when I'm with you." I replied grinning.

"Now that's just great." He muttered and continued reading.

"Kai?" I asked, plainly to annoy him. Lately he started to handle my attacks of idiocy much too calmly for my liking. Just a month ago he'd have kicked me out of his room for talking like that. Two weeks ago he actually _told_ me to go away and last week he just groaned in frustration. What was up with that guy? Did he begin to get used to it? How could anyone possibly get used to me!

"Hn?" His eyes moved right and left and right and left and right and left – next page – right and left and right and left and… - he turned the page – right and left and right and left – to right always slightly slower than to left. Watching him was fun. He was always acting so serious and intelligent that it made me want to…watch. I didn't know _why_, really.

"I think goofy sounds goofy." He stopped reading again and looked at me, not actually looking annoyed or anywhere near it. He was just sort of staring. It was odd.

"Indeed?" He asked plainly, continuing that freaky staring, which made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, what do you think?" I asked. He suddenly smirked. I was confused. Was there anything amusing?

"I think…" He started drawling. "That it's rather interesting how you come here every single afternoon to just lie on the ground, thinking up unimportant stuff."

"Oh well…_I _think that it's even more interesting that you let me stay here every single afternoon just to lie on the ground and tell you unimportant stuff."

"Yeah, that's rather interesting too." Kai admitted still smirking. "I don't know the answer." He suddenly chuckled. "Oh, but maybe I _do_ know the answer…" He put away his heavy book and leaned back, crossing his arms like he always does when he's concentrating on something. "But I certainly won't tell you."

"Why?" I asked in surprise.

"Because…" He said in delight. "You are you."

"You're evil." I groaned. "It's always like that, once you actually talk to someone you're getting all hateful and aloof."

"Really?" He asked truly surprised. "That true?"

"You don't even notice it!" I shouted in shock. Now that was weird. "Dude, once you open your mouth you're as distant as England!"

"Oh…" He made, looking troubled by what I had told him. "Tyson, I never meant to…" He started but suddenly cut off staring perplexed at me. "_That_'s why…" He never ended that sentence either, staring wide-eyed at me.

"That's why what?" I asked fed up that he left me hanging.

"Why you didn't notice." He ended, leaving me with almost as much information as I had before.

"Why I didn't notice _what_?" I asked annoyed, that he wouldn't just explain himself.

"Nothing…" He whispered and somehow sounded sad.

"Hey, I did notice nothing!" I declared fiercely. "I notice it everyday, you see? Everyday I notice all over again that there's nothing in my head."

"Ow, you're giving me a headache." Kai said, smiling weakly.

"Good." I said finally. "Now go get to reading or else I might start believing that you're socialising with your minors." He snorted and really took his book to continue reading. What a guy – simply terrifying in his own sweet way.

Only after a few minutes did I realize that he wasn't in fact continuing with his book, but merely staring over the book at me. That was even odder than the rest of all the things he had said and done that very afternoon.

"You're scary." I said.

"Hn." He only continued staring with that intense expression on his face, of which I didn't know what to make, so I simply stared right back.

"Stop it." I demanded.

"No." He answered, but his answer should have been meant in a funny way, yet he said it sternly.

"Why?" I whined because I didn't know what else I could do.

"Because I now know why you never noticed." He stated calmly, not smiling nor smirking, merely staring at me, watching me so intensely that I wanted to get out of the room.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked finally, not able to bear having his blood red eyes on me for much longer.

"Yes." He replied calmly. "You made me want to look at you." He sighed. "I want to warn you Kinomiya, it was a big mistake of you to catch my eye."


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

**Note: Enjoy and thanks for the reviews! I really love to hear of you. **

**Pairing: Tyson/Kai**

**Rating: PG 13**

**Cake And Kai Hiwatari**

**_By Talis Quia_**

****

_I like life. It's something to do. _

_-Ronnie Shakes_

**Chapter Two**

The cake was full of too much sugar and too much fat, which assured me that Kai wouldn't even touch it if his life depended on it. The kitchen was hot because of all the stuff I had tried – and failed – cooking over the whole freaking long afternoon. Sweat ran down my face and I wiped it off, feeling dirty although I had showered that very morning. Why was it that summers always made my skin feel that sticky?

I glared at the mishap of a cake and the chaos in the kitchen. That would take me another sweet carefree and sweaty afternoon to get everything clean again. Sometimes through the last two years I had started to like cleaning. Earlier I had had a thing for cooking and eating the ingredients before I was halfway done, but that liking quietly fled when I found the fun of cleaning.

It was soothing to know that what I'd do made a difference. Before I acted I could already see what would happen to me in the process. I could see me picking up the coat from the floor, open the window to get clean, fresh and cold air into the room, put away clothing and…in the end there would be a clean room.

However, you can't think of the room as just a clean room. A dirty room is completely different to a clean one. That's why I don't bother to start getting tidy altogether but rather wait for it to become awful and then change it into something almost resembling paradise.

That's how things work in my life.

Yesterday Kai Hiwatari had practically told me that he liked how I look. Well, now that could mean _anything_. It could mean that he liked my hair – which I didn't. It could mean that he liked my eyes – which I didn't. It could also mean that he liked my body – which I, could you guess it, didn't like either! Honestly, I didn't get what he liked about me.

I wished I would have been him. He was so handsome! And I don't even have to fear that I'm gay or bi when I'm saying that, because it's simply a _fact_ that Kai's a looker.

Oh and he _is_ looked at.

Once we went to a restaurant, for the first time without the BBA or any of our friends coming there first. Usually bladers like, for instance Tala already made people look at them before Kai came, so it wasn't that very obvious, but on that certain Wednesday it was _too_ evident.

We entered and I can't remember what people did shortly after we went in because I was having a big argument with Ray involving pizza and cheese. However, even someone as dumb as me noticed when the waitress began to flirt with our emotional Teflon. He glared at her, which made him even more appealing in the girl's eyes. After a few minutes, however I groaned out in frustration at the prospect of having to wait for my food for another hour, if the girl would continue to harass Kai. He'd crossed his arms which was a certain indication that he was annoyed beyond the usual amount. After my groan everything suddenly changed. Kai snapped at her to get us something to eat or else he'd tell the next reporter that crossed his way that the place was lame.

It made the lady shut up. I grinned.

After a few more minutes I became aware of the fact that I was sitting between Ray and Kai. Why you ask? Because I know that Ray's got the most amazing eyes and because I know of the hours it takes to get his hair done. I also know about Kai. There's nothing more to say about him, he's just perfect.

And people were staring directly at the two of them, making me move around on my chair in agitation, because I was sitting in between them and that meant that sometimes people's eyes drifted over me when they wandered to the other hottie of our little group.

I wondered what they felt when they had the unpleasant sight of me in between of real beauty. Maybe they thought 'what is that frog doing with them' or they thought that 'he's really fat'.

Sometimes I even get free food because I'm so ugly. Then the waiter or waitress looks at me in pity and they smile and ask if 'the sweetie wants a sweetie' or something along the line. However, I know for sure that they only do it because they think I'm ugly for if that weren't the case they'd give sweeties to Kai, Ray and Max too.

I put the cake in front of Kai's door and ran off, to lock myself in my room. Maybe he'd have a fit if he wasn't careful and walked right into it! Now that would be a sight. Kai, emotional Teflon, standing in cake.

Hmmm, maybe he'd stare at it and choose to ignore it. That happened once. He got a Christmas gift and we put it right in front of his door but Kai only raised an eyebrow and stepped over it to go to the bathroom, resuming his life as though nothing had happened until we explained to him that if someone sent someone else a gift that gift was supposed to be _received_. Kai didn't get it even after a whole afternoon of dramatical explaining from myself.

In the end I got fed up and threw my present at his face, glared at him and told him to say thanks or else I'd do something awful. _Then_ he got it.

Fine dude, only needs examples to understand mankind!

Anyways, I couldn't wait to see his reaction to the cake, even if it was another 'over-stepping-gift' act on his behalf, because that would mean that I had to throw the cake into his face, which I would be very happy to do.

Half an hour later he knocked at my door and asked me if I had intended to poison him.

"Wha?"

"I could _smell_ the calories _through the wall_." He snapped annoyed, his blood red eyes flashing dangerously.

"Do I _have_ to throw my cake at your face?" I demanded equally angry. He raised his eyebrow.

"I don't even want to know what you mean." Then he growled. "Anyway, I do need a great amount of willpower to keep my body clean of junk food and you're _not_ going to seduce me for a _second_ time!" I didn't quite understand what he meant.

"To a certain extend I _don't _understand you." I stated vacantly. "Now give me back my cake, I made it with a _tad_ of love and if you're not going to eat it you ought to have it sitting on your face." He stared at the cake.

"It stinks." He whined.

"Shut up."

"I won't eat that." He said, pointing accusingly at one of the frost toppings.

"Well, then eat the rest for heaven's sake!"

"In heaven they have _apples_. They don't eat ice toppings!"

"No you're wrong, the apples are reserved just for _hell._ Remember; snake, apple tree - does it ring a bell? Anyways my cake is a somewhat heavenly cake. Now eat up!" I demanded.

"Somewhat." He whimpered, staring with a pale face at all the sugar and fat. "If I'm not going to eat it you will, right?" He asked.

"Probably." I said. "_Or_ it will sit on your face."

"Now what is that about you, my face and me? I mean, the relationship between me and my face is quite clear but what are _you_ doing in there?"

"Remember last Christmas?" I asked grinning. "If it wasn't for the fact that you've got the most inhuman body and that speedy is your middle name your relationship to your face would be several degrees cooler." Kai raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"It's completely out of question that _you_ eat it." Kai continued as though I hadn't just told him about his relationship to one of his body parts. He obviously didn't think it was that interesting. Well, truth to be told I didn't think it was interesting either. My interest lay somewhere else – for instance; where the relationship between me and Kai was – with face or without.

"Are you saying that I'm fat?" I asked hurt. It was one thing for me to say it but he shouldn't tell me the truth like that! He was supposed to say that I was alright as I was.

"No you're not, idiot. I just want you to _stay_ 'not fat' because you obviously wouldn't be able to take off pounds. Because Tyson, sorry to say so, you're _lazy_. Ah, I got it!" He suddenly said, his face lighting up at an idea. I wondered what that idea was because the next moment he turned around and walked away.

"What are you doing?" I asked suspiciously. "I won't let you throw it away." He didn't answer and just knocked on Ray's door. The black head opened it and stared sleepily out, still in his pyjamas.

"Kai?" He asked in worry. Kai could only possibly mean one thing; training. There started to be something resembling panic in his eyes.

"Don't worry, or rather; start to panic!" Kai announced with a sly smirk in my direction. I still didn't get it and watched him with wide eyes. Whatever he said Ray _was_ already panicking before he demanded panic. "You will eat this." He stated and put the cake into the surprised teen's arms. "Start with the frostings and eat _everything_. If I see that there's something left I'll kill you with my very own hands!" He announced cheerfully.

"You're an outright asshole." I stated and kicked him.

"I always try." He replied dryly and soon he was gone – back in his cave of a room. I followed since it was already afternoon and therefore time for our daily sessions, as I dubbed them.

"Thanks for the cake!" Ray shouted after us. I wanted to hit him, just because Kai gave_ my_ cake to_ him_. I always knew Kai liked Ray more, even if _I _spent half of my life on his side, for God only knows what reason!

"Why did you do that?" I demanded after I closed the door. "It was meant for you and you know it." He smiled softly.

"Come here Tyson." I didn't ask why and just did as I was told, staring awkwardly. He gave me a hug. I was shocked out of my wits and simply let it happen. A completely innocent hug, his hands not anywhere near _that_ region, but still… It felt weird coming from a guy who _never_ touched anyone if it wasn't completely crucial.

I noticed with a start that he was a lot taller than me. I hadn't realized that he had been growing _that_ much over the past years. Probably it was just me _not_ growing, rather than him growing a lot. Everyone in my family was kind of small. But the Kinomiyas had no daughters in the family for a long time by now. I had a lot of cousins and all that stuff but they were all male without a single exception. It looked weird when there were family feasts – not that I attended. I only saw the pictures, grandpa made, afterwards.

There'd always be a lot of guys and sometimes their wives, which were to a high amount blue haired or blond. It was just another Kinomiya thing. We loved blue or blond hair, having had only blue heads for generations ourselves. My mother's hair was dark blue, exactly like Kai's and mine was just a bit lighter.

"Kai this feels weird." I said finally.

"You think so?" He replied, still holding me close.

"Uhuh."

"Want me to stop?"

"No."

"Hn."

"Do _you _want to stop?"

"…no." I felt really nice to be in Kai's arms. He smelled somewhat like he always smelled – which was probably the kind of stuff with which his clothes were washed – but there was a nice scent underlying that. I knew that smell from somewhere else too, but couldn't quite place it. Anyway, it was a weird memory that stood behind that smell and it didn't fit Kai at all, that was everything I knew about it. But still, it was nice to be held by such a handsome and witty guy.

I almost squealed when I remembered just _how_ fine the guy looked. There was not a single thing wrong on him. _Not one but one._

"My life's a black banana." I said depressed, when we were sitting on our usual positions again. I on the ground and he on the chair.

"Yeah?" Kai asked with a small smirk on his face. He probably thought I was a bit nutters. Which was true.

"Yeah and you want to know why." I demanded.

"Why?" He asked dutifully. Good guy.

"Because I ate an apple."


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

**Note: This chapter is not in Tyson's pov because of certain reasons. I hope you don't mind. Ps.: I love your reviews! Thanks!**

**Pairing: Tyson/Kai**

**Rating: PG 13**

**Cake And Kai Hiwatari**

**_By Talis Quia_**

****

_I am at two with nature. _

_-Woody Allen_

**Chapter Three**

Max loved chess. Sometimes during the summer break Max had developed a fatal love towards the wooden board. It was a shocking bond between the blond and the 'black and white'. Max was obsessive and sometimes Ray had been reminded of another certain Beyblader, for instance when Max had gathered the game with his blue eyes glimmering like two fiery flashlights and muttered something about the queen and the rook and death. Yes, that had reminded Ray very much of Kai.

Though Kai was far better at hiding those kind of emotional outbursts. Emotional _bloodthirsty_ outbursts, that is.

Since the Bladebreakers had reunited after the summer break Ray had begun to shake his head. He hadn't stopped to shake his head when he realized that Kenny out of all of them was the first to get a girlfriend and he didn't stop either when he saw Hillary and _Mariah_ kissing under a tree. He'd just kept on shaking his head, because he was in fact Ray and because of some other unimportant reasons.

So it was just another of those head-shaking cases when Ray had seen Tyson striding over to Max, sitting down beside Max in front of Dizzy, where Max had been trying to win a fight - against someone (via internet) who was claiming that he was from Australia - and was in fact losing yet again until suddenly Tyson muttered something under his breath that would have been indeed breathtaking – except; Ray had stopped to find anything breathtaking after seeing Mariah with Hillary under that tree.

What Tyson then said was so utterly stupid that Max and Ray had stopped to believe that Tyson _was_ in fact stupid. And all in all, wasn't it just suspicious how much Tyson had insisted on being the stupidest guy around? Wasn't it weird that he had kept that position even after they had met so utterly idiocy as a guy who insisted that he wore a suit of armour during battle! Wasn't it just plain dumb to believe that the _world champion_ in beyblading was an ordinary idiot? No, no – the truth was that Tyson was _not_ an ordinary idiot!

Because – and that's a fact – Tyson is a very uncommon idiot.

Tyson had glanced at the screen, sitting there in his unfashionable blue shorts and that awful yellow shirt, looked bored out of his wits and had asked Max why he wasn't putting the knight on E4 and taking the king already.

That was the first _and_ final mistake Tyson Kinomiya had made in his inviolated life as idiot.

First Max had frowned and glared at the blue head, who was still insipidly staring at nothing in particular. Then he had looked back at the game, continued to sit that way for another three minutes – while Tyson became tired of staring insipidly at nothing in particular and decided to go to the kitchen and eat nothing and everything in particular – and suddenly jumped up in shock.

Max didn't know whether to faint or to drop dead. He couldn't make his mind up so in the end he just screamed at the top of his voice and continued to do so until every member of the Bladebreakers were at his side, staring worriedly at his blue face. He then closed his mouth. Then he blinked. Then he frowned. Then he sat down. Then he pointed shakily at the screen and stared at Tyson. Then he pointed shakily at Tyson and stared at the screen. Then Kai hit him over the head. Then he took a breath.

"How!" Max screamed in anguish.

"What?" Kai asked coldly.

"How!" He screamed and the anguish turned into despair. Kai raised his eyebrows.

"What how?" Kai snapped impatiently.

"How can it be that, that, that…" Max stuttered and stopped when he realized that he was stuttering. Kai growled.

"Just spit it out already." He hissed annoyed. Max gulped.

"How can it possibly be that _Tyson_ is able to beat a pro at chess just by glancing at the screen!" He screeched. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Why shouldn't he?" The Russian simply asked.

"Because he's drop dead stupid!" Max replied. Kai smirked.

"Oh _that_." He drawled. "Is just an act."

"What?" Max asked.

"He's _playing_ stupid." Kai explained as though it was the most obvious thing on earth.

"Huh?"

"I didn't think you'd buy it." Kai said frowning. "Just how stupid are you to think he's stupid! I mean; _hello!_ Wake up already! He's the _world champion_. Of course he _isn't _stupid."

"Oh." Max made.

"Whatever. Let me read in peace and do your screaming somewhere else." Kai muttered and walked off, slamming his door close behind himself. To say that Max was baffled would have been an understatement. Tyson chose that moment to try to sneak off. However, Max had kept him in eyesight through the whole disaster and he didn't feel like letting him go now.

"_You_. Stay put." He demanded and grabbed Tyson's extra large and extra yellow shirt. Tyson winced.

"Lemme go! Wanna eat second breakfast…" He whimpered and stared longingly at the door to the kitchen.

"I'm not buying that anymore." Max snapped. "Kai's right you know, you _have_ to be a genius to stand a chance against _him_. I mean; he's a bastard and all, but he's an astonishingly _intelligent _bastard. So how did you beat him if not because you're intelligent too! Give me one good explanation and I'll let you go."

Tyson looked devastated.

"It was luck!" He declared finally with a yearning look at the kitchen.

"Luck?" Max asked sarcastically.

"Uhuh." Tyson said, nodding fiercely. "The stupid and the drunk have luck - you know the drill."

"Oh shut up already. You beat Tala, you beat Johnny, you beat Oliver, you beat Brian, you beat _me_, you beat Ray – you practically beat everything that has two legs and plays Beyblade!" Tyson started crying. "And what the hell are you crying for!" Max asked.

"I wanna eat." He sobbed.

"What!"

"I'm hungry…" Tyson wept.

"Why!"

"I don't know!" Tyson shouted.

"What!"

"Just let me eat that little piece of bread I wanted to make myself when you suddenly went crazy." Tyson begged.

"When!"

"Now!"

"No. I mean; when did I go crazy?"

"Well…just now as you screamed and stuff."

"Oh, you mean that."

"Uhuh. Now can I eat it?"

"What!" Max screeched.

"The bread!"

"Oh, I thought you meant me." Max admitted blushing.

"Why would I eat you?" Tyson asked bewildered.

"I don't know!" The blond shouted.

"Oh well." At that Tyson freed himself and dashed to the door. However, Max followed right after him and jumped so that Tyson wouldn't be able to open the door and somehow he ended on top of the blue head. Tyson struggled but Max was literally cornering him at a place without corner. Tyson soon stopped and glared. "I. Want. Breakfast." He snapped, imitating Kai fairly well.

"Why didn't you tell me that you are intelligent earlier!" Max asked straight away.

"I never said I was stupid!" Tyson defended himself.

"Yeah, but you acted in a stupid way!" Max replied.

"I didn't!" Tyson cried out.

"Yes you did!" Max shouted.

"No I didn't!" Tyson shouted back.

"Now, that we're at it; you're acting stupid just now too!" Max yelled. Suddenly there was a loud bang, coming from Kai's door.

"Stop _screaming_ you retarded id—"However, Kai stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Max lying there on top of Tyson, both with flushed faces and both gasping for air. "Oh my." Was all he could say, his eyes glued on Tyson.

There were several seconds of silence until Ray – who had kept at the background throughout the whole dilemma – coughed. He tried to meet Kai's eyes and looked pointedly down, so that Kai'd follow his line of sight. Kai _did_ follow Ray's line of sight and quickly left the room, blushing in a deep scarlet colour.

"Did he just…!" Max asked.

"Oh yes." Ray answered.

"But...!" Max continued.

"Uhuh." Ray replied.

"Kai!" Max yelped.

"I guess so." Ray responded.

"Because of…!" Max asked, glancing at Tyson, who was still lying underneath him and frowned because he didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Yep. Definitely." Ray said decidedly.

"What?" Tyson asked.

"Nothing." Max said quickly.

"What!" Tyson demanded.

"Nothing." Ray said and tried to look casual as he picked up the news papers and started to read. Though the papers were written in English and Ray seemed to have suddenly forgotten that English wasn't read from _right to left_ but from left to right.

Tyson believed Ray.

"Can I eat breakfast now?" He whined tiredly.

"No." Max snapped, suddenly getting back on topic. "First you play chess with me!" He declared. "If you win you can leave."

"Whoopy!" Tyson shouted enthusiastically. "Wait! If I _win_!" He asked terrified.

"_Only_ if you win." Max declared. Tyson sighed.

"You won't let me go at all if I lose, right?" He asked.

"Correct."

"But if you lose you'll hate me."

"Why should I?"

"Everyone does."

"I'm not like that."

"Swear it." Tyson demanded and stared intensely at Max. Max raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, I'll just stop playing against you if I lose. Then I'll always be able to tell myself that I've gotten better than you."

"Oh alright." Tyson finally gave in. Within two minutes of playing he won. Afterwards Max took the game and gave it to the neighbours. He never again played chess in his life. As much as that very day was the end of something it was also the beginning of something else. Because the next day was the first day in Tyson's life that Kai allowed him to enter his room without any reason. It was Tyson's _first_ afternoon spent in Kai's room.

Tyson never understood Kai's sudden change of attitude.


End file.
